


Now I Wake Up In the Night and Watch You Breathe

by multishowfan



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishowfan/pseuds/multishowfan
Summary: Mick has a bad dream, so she wakes up to check on Zeke.
Relationships: Zeke Landon/Michaela Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Now I Wake Up In the Night and Watch You Breathe

I sit straight up, Zeke. No. Please, God no. I rub my eyes begging them to adjust to the darkness faster. Please don’t be dead. I need you. There he is. Right next to me where he belongs. I watch his chest, willing it to move. Then finally, he breathes, slowly and deep. He’s okay.

I pull my legs to my chest and let out a deep sigh. I keep my eyes locked on his chest making sure to not miss a single breath. I almost lost him and I cannot do that again. I squeeze my arms tighter around my legs trying to hold myself together. He died. But now he’s back. He’s okay now. I finally break remembering him dying in my arms. I lost him. The man I love. He died, and he is somehow back and I could lose him at any moment. 

I cry harder knowing that every moment with him could be our last. When he slowly reaches over and grabs my hand and kisses the ring on my finger. 

“Hey, hey, hey. Talk to me. I’m right here.” He says to me, pulling me into him.  
I sit there, with my head in his chest, listening to his heartbeat while I cry unable to speak.  
“Y-You died. I lost you.” I finally choke out.  
“Hey look at me,” he says pulling away from me, “Look I’m right here. And look at my hands, they are perfectly normal. No frostbite.” He assures, putting his hands in mine.  
“I am alive, Michaela. I am safe. And I’m right here. And I am not going anywhere.” He promises me, kissing me on the top of my head.  
“I love you, Zeke.”  
“I love you too, Mick,” he repeats, pulling the blanket up, “Come on, let’s lay back down. You need to rest. I’ve got you. I’m right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after crying over Paper Rings and how much it relates to them,, so i wrote this from the line "Now I wake up in the night and watch you breathe"


End file.
